Usuario:NikoBellic2013
Sobre Mí Soy un muchacho que le gusta la saga gta , mirar videos loquendo , también ser amable con la gente que son amables conmigo y tambien hacer muchos amigos. Mis frases favoritas Como conocí la Saga Gta Cuando tenia 5 años me fui a la casa de mi abuela y encontré al hermano de mi padre (osea mi tío) estaba jugando en su PlayStation 2 y le pregunte como se llama el juego que estaba jugando y el juego se llamaba GTA San Andreas y le pregunte si podía jugar después de que terminara y me dijo que si empece a jugar pero lo único que hacia era matar gente y matar policías hasta que mi tío se caso y se llevó el PlayStation 2 a su nueva casa y no supe nada del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, luego cuando tenia 10 o 11 años le dije a mi padre que si podría comprar el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas para mi PS2 y el dijo que si y me lo compro y empece a jugar empece a hacer las misiones y me quede en San Fierro luego me entere del Grand Theft Auto IV cuando estaba mirando vídeos loquendo y apareció el juego quería comprarlo pero en el lugar donde siempre compro los juegos de Play Station no había, luego un día Sábado subí donde mi otro tío y le pregunte que estaba jugando y estaba jugando el Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y le pregunte si podía jugar pero me pregunto cual de los dos el GTA 4 TLAD o el GTA 4 TBOGT y pensé que el protagonista del Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony era gay así que empece a jugar el de los The Lost luego mis padres me compraron la PS3 y meses mas tarde le pregunte a mi madre me podría comprar el Grand Theft Auto IV con mi plata que yo había ahorrado luego mi mamá me compró el juego pero la edición completa empece a jugar y la pase toda las 3 y el 15 de Mayo de este año me compré el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories para mi PlayStation 2 y la verdad bien geniales son estos dos juegos pero más que todo entre estos 2 es el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories por el paisaje y por construir negocios sobre todo Vice City, el 16 de Junio de este año me compré el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y espero con ansias el Grand Theft Auto V Como descubrí la wikia Bueno yo una vez estaba jugando el GTA IV pero el de Niko Bellic y no podia pasar la misión de robar un banco así que quería ver una video de como pasar la misión luego descubrí la wikia y pase todas las misiones del GTA IV y también gracias a esta wikia pase algunas misiones difíciles de GTA San Andreas entonces 2 o 3 meses mas tarde me registre en el wiki Todas mis cosas favoritas de la saga gta *'Gta favoritos': **'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas': Tres grandes ciudades y un personaje. **'Grand Theft Auto IV': Geniales gráficos y caminar en libertad en Liberty City. **'Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned': Éste juego me encanta porque tienen algunas misiones de explosiones y eso me encanta XD. **'Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony': Mejores armas , nuevos autos , grandes personajes y un gran protagonista. **'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City': Me encantan sus gráficos y también el paisaje. **'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories': Sus gráficos son increíbles y también el paisaje *'Personajes Favoritos': **'Niko Bellic': Este es el mejor protagonista de todos. **'Carl Johnson': Gran personaje y gran líder de su banda **'Little Jacob': Gran compañero y muy confiable. **'Claude Speed': Demasiado callado igual que yo. **'Victor Vance': El es un gran ejemplo de evitar las drogas y el si ayuda su familia: El es un ejemplo a seguir... excepto cuando mata gente *'Misiones Favoritas': **'Bang Bang': Mucha destrucción (Al parecer soy muy adicto a la destrucción según yo) **'Get Lost': Esta misión fue mi favorita, al parecer jugué como un profecional (Según Yo) pero la última parte de la misión no se como expresarlo... **'Out of Commission': La última misión del Gta 4 y la más genial y la facil de todas (según yo) **'The Holland Play...': La misión más dudosa que tuve pero al final escogí matar a Playboy X solo para quedarme con su casa XD y aparte el se lo merecía y además Dwayne Forge me caía bien y no podía matarlo. **'Hostile Negotiation': Gran misión y te pone a prueba tu puntería automática en disparar a la persona que tiene como rehén a Roman. *'Vehículos favoritos': **'Infernus': Auto super veloz e increíble. **'Turismo': Gran velocidad. **'Super GT': Un auto muy dificil de encontrar pero para mi nada es dificil pero este auto tiene un gran diseño. **'F620': Gran diseño y es demasiado veloz. **'NRG-900 RR': Es la mejor moto que e conducido y cada vez soy más mejor con la moto. *'Armas Favoritas': **'AK-47': Hace un daño impactante. **'Minigun': Arma pesada pero destruye todo a su paso. **'Escopeta explosiva': Puede destruir los vehículos de tan solo 2 o 3 disparos **'SMG dorada': Igual que el subfusil de salto pero causa muerte instantanea **'MG avanzada': Igual que la minigun pero el ruido del disparo es más relístico y causa mas daño. **'Rifle de francotirador avanzado': Tiene demasiada precisión. **'FN P90': Es perfecta para matar a un enemigo rápido *'Bandas avoritas': **'Grove Street Families': Buena vestimenta. **'The Lost Motorcycle Club': Rudos y grandes miembros. **'Organización criminal Vance': Una gran banda y son muy confiables. *'Ciudades Fvoritas': **'Los Santos': Ciudad donde ocurre las guerra de bandas. **'San Fierro': Ciudad de los autos deportivos. **'Liberty City': Ciudad grande donde ocurre increibles misiones que no te puedes imaginar. Los porcentajes de mis GTA Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: 12% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Grand Theft Auto IV: 72.83% Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: 76.25% Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: 66.43% Juegos de GTA y plataformas que quiero tener Juegos para PS2 *Grand Theft Auto III Juegos para PS3 *Grand Theft Auto V Juegos para PSP: *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Ya tengo el juego para PS2 pero me gusta mucho este juego, este es mi segundo juego de GTA favorito para PS2) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Juegos para Android *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Ya lo tengo para PS2 pero también me gusta este juego) Plataformas que quiero: *PSP *Android (Para navidad pero no estoy seguro) Usuarios que me caen bien * * * (Por ayudarme en algunas cosas) * (No e hablado mucho con el pero me cae bien) * (Igual que Cj2013) * * * Las canciones que me gustan de la Saga GTA GTA Vice City *You've Got Another Thing Comin' GTA San Andreas *GTA San Andreas-Theme Song *Welcome to the Jungle GTA Liberty City Stories *A Dark March GTA Vice City Stories *Vice Squad *Holy Diver *Lick It Up Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV-Theme Song *Run to the Hills Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned *Run to the Hills *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned-Theme Song Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Tema del juego: I Keep on Walking Mis Objetivos Mis userboxes Mi información personal: Los proyectos donde estoy: Los GTA que tengo: Mis plataformas: